Golden tears
by sherlockscarf
Summary: this is a lyric fiction, must be read to 'fix you' by coldplay! don't understand? just read inside! in this Sherlock is going to die at the the fall and he knows this, so is spending time with john, i cried writing this! 751 words took 2 and half hours. Please read. (ignore the u and ur bit, they were notes that got thrown in)


(Start the song here) (Fix you-coldplay)

PLEASE READ! This is what I call a 'lyric fiction' you have to read this in time to the music (start the music now! Read top of page) if you read this at the right speed you'll read over lyrics on the fanfic at the same time the song goes over them. This adds a fantastic effect and really makes you feel the characters emotions a whole lot more! For example: _when you try your best but you don't succeed._Now if you started the music right at the top of the page and started reading it from there you will have read over the _italic_ at the same time as the music. Do you see? Anyways, this is what a fic about the famous FALL (ep3 s2) that everyone is going on about, in this fic Sherlock knows he is going to die and is spending a bit of quality time with john before it happens.

p.s the italics are LYRICS read over them AT THE SAME TIME as the song. Thx =D

*******WATCH THE AMAZING VIDEO BY _ADELYNN0o_on you tube it is amazing and fits perfectly with this fic it's called '{Sherlock-fix you' Watch it!*******

Chapter 1.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?... Lights will guide you ho_-"

"John, please, I'm trying to think!" Sherlock shouted from in the living room, he had been crouched over his laptop for about…three days now…unmoving, his already pale face seemed paler now these days, but his blue eyes were brighter.

"_And I will try…to fix YOU_" I shouted at him, finishing the verse, he rolled his eyes at me and typed something into his laptop, "aw, come on Sherlock, it's a fantastic song" I sat down in my armchair and he eyed me before typing again. I shook my head at him and took a sip of tea.

The setting sun was shining through the living room window, enveloping the room in rays of gold. Sherlock looked away from his computer and frowned moving his fingers as if he had his violin in his hand and were playing it. Then he shot up and picked up his violin off the sofa next to him.

"Sherlock?" I said, as he strolled in front of the window, becoming a silhouette framed in lines of gold.

"Shut up, John, I'm thinking" he said, although I could hear the smile in his voice

He sighed and wen't to start playing before stopping, he looked over his shoulder at me and winked before turning back to look out the shining window…

And started playing the song I was just singing, he turned and smiled at me again, his smirky look playing on his face that said john-I-am-taking-the-piss-out-of-you…ha. I shook my head and laughed as he turned back again. The lights lit up our home as Sherlock started playing with the bright golden violin…

_Lights will guide u home and ignite ur bones But I will try to fix you…_

I sat and watched for a while, Sherlock had been worrying me lately, he kept talking about a sense of impending doom, I laughed at first, but then this morning, he had gotten a text from moriarty, just a simple 'hello, my dear' and I had started to feel it too… the whole flat seemed to be alive with a feeling of suspicion, or ending.

But I'm sure it would pass, its not the first time it had happened, living with Sherlock always made me feel sick to my stomach, and parts of the house were suspicious enough… the fridge for example… which I was not going to go into…

Sherlock moved effortlessly, music drifting out around 221B, the gold light of the setting sun streamed through the window, framing Sherlock in an aura of gold, white and black, flashing whenever his arm moved the bow over the strings of the small violin, he was aware john was watching him, he didn't mind, it was a good song, and he played it well.

The sun had started to lower itself, London glowed brilliant shades of orange, red and gold, it was beautiful and yet still dangerous, like fire, like Sherlock.

He smiled to himself again, his arm sliding gracefully; he sighed, he would miss this moment, with john, his presence, his home the calmness of it all.

'_It has to be calm, calm before the storm'_ he thought. As a long, golden, single tear streamed down his cheek, he let it slide… and he closed his eyes

The violin got louder and filled with more passion, as Sherlock swayed into the music, more silent golden tears slid down his cheeks, for the first time he let them fall, he didn't wipe them away, or try to stop them, they shone as they rolled out of his blue eyes, streaming down his face…..

_Tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you can't replace,_

_Tears stream down your face and I…_

The tears got faster, sliding, rolling…

_Tears stream, down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes,_

_Tears stream down your face and I…_

The lights danced around him as he finished the song and let his arms fall limp, the violin and bow still in his hands, watching the sun set, the gold dimming and the white turning blue. Like the lights at the end of a show, where the fun stops and the audience are clapping for more, this is who Sherlock Holmes was, an angel, a god. The game was nearly over…

"_I will try to fix you…"_

Okay if you didn't understand that at all then please message me, if you did understand it then please message me, seriously this is this is 751 words long and it took me two and a half hours to try and get the timing right…its a new thing I have come up with and want a bit of feed back on how it went.

-Alice =D


End file.
